residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Newark Police Department
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Newark City Police Department (NPD) is the city's police force of over 6,600 sworn officers for the city. It was established in the early 1900's and is the main hub for Newark City's police force, including the nearby Sleeping Forest. The Newark's SCU and GHOSTS (Greater Hostage and Operations Special Tactics Service) were part of this organization, much like the RPD for Raccoon City Police Department. Information The NPD is the city's police force, responsible for enforcing the law and keeping the peace in the city as all law enforcement will do. They were a well-equipped force, with two elite units (GHOSTS and the Newark City's S.C.U. team). The NPD's main headquarters of operation is situated in central Cardinal Row and is also the beginning location of the game itself. It is known that there are other precincts based on a clipboard data sheet in the main office wall. The Newark Police Department also has riot control vehicles and a helipad on top of the police headquarters which unfortunately did not have a helicopter for which Rose and the others could use to escape; likely taken by panicking officers earlier on. According to a few clipboards and papers possible to look at in the game, the NPD officers are split into four main branches, the normal patrol officers who run the day to day operations of the station, the SCU (Special Crimes Unit) and the Greater Hostage Operations & Special Tactics (GHOST). History Most of the history of the police force remains unknown save for a few minor sights that can be seen throughout the game prior to escaping. It is known that the station was founded in the early 1900's by a British general named George Prescott as etched in the station's brick wall. The founding of GHOST came shortly after the year 2001 during the peak of the city's crime rate and has since then, helped maintain a safe city. The history seems to be more fluently explored in End of Days. Department Divisions The Newark Police Department is comprised of several divisions these include: Patrol, SCU (Special Crimes Unit) the Greater Hostage Operations & Special Tactics (GHOST) and a K-9 Unit. Information about these divisions is given below: Patrol Officers The Patrol division is the backbone of the NPD containing some of the most recognizable division members in the city. They provide an all a round the clock service to the residents of Newark City. During the Newark City infestation, these officers were pushed to their limits in dealing with the many hordes of zombies and other creatures that were slowly overrunning the city. They sustained many casualties and fatalities but still kept their determination and integrity intact. Only a few are seen throughout Code Genesis. Newark SCU The SCU specifies in forensics and research on special crimes and homicides. They are seen during the investigation of the Bedford slaying in End of Days. GHOST The G.H.O.S.T. unit was founded in 2001 to tackle extreme hostage situations and special crimes in the city that served as the city's S.W.A.T. team. Overall, this unit was similar to that. They were, like their more standard counterpart, were physically and mentally trained individuals with some of their members having military backgrounds. The unit serves distinctly similar to the S.T.A.R.S. unit of Raccoon City. Other divisions The K-9 unit consisted of specially trained officers and their dogs. They would've been a valuable asset to the NPD. During the t2 viral outbreak, this unit was destroyed, with all of the department's dogs becoming infected and running amok around the station. It is unknown how many officers served in this unit and the number of dogs. Clothing The patrol officers of the NPD wear a uniform consisting of a tan shirt with an NPD logo on each sleeve and a pair of navy/black trousers and black or brown shoes. Some officers wear a navy/black tie, a police cap, or both. Officers in Code Genesis and End of Days are shown wearing such colors of uniform. The G.H.O.S.T uniform consists of fingerless gloves, a heavy dark navy/blue short or long sleeve shirt with body armor on the torso and matching pants. They are also depicted wearing elbow and knee pads, bulletproof vests, NPD Caps, bomber jackets, balaclavas, and often times, riot helmets. Vehicles The Newark Police Department utilized a variety of different vehicles including Patrol Cars; Helicopters; and SWAT-style riot control vehicles. The standard patrol car used by the Newark Police was the 2013 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor. NPD used Aérospatiale/Eurocopter AS350B police helicopter for air patrol and two UH-1 helicopters for G.H.O.S.T. operations. The riot control vehicles used are the Cadillac Gage Ranger. Weaponry The NPD possessed weapons impractical for law enforcement use, such as a high-caliber Desert Eagle handgun and a H&K P8. Police Commissioner Alan Moody became commissioner of the Newark Police in early 1986. It is unknown who he had replaced. He is seen communicating with Chris at the start of Code Genesis and a few brief moments during End of Days. Gallery Trivia *In the beginning of the game, there are a few areas of NPD that are inaccessible. Though upon beating the game once, they are available and yield rewards such as health sprays and ammunition as well as weapons. *The Newark Police Department is based off of the real Newark Police. *Throughout the station, the sounds of human sobbing can be heard behind the walls that slowly and progressively change into inhuman snarls if you linger for a while. It is believed that this is Frank moments before his infection. *There are numerous missing person's posters on the bulletin board of the main office. *One of the bulletin boards displays the city's most wanted. An aged picture of Todd Farley is seen. It had not been taken down after his body was discovered possibly because no one saw fit to do so during the chaotic events. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 10:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Organizations Category:Locations